


Mission In progress

by EdgyOnSite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyOnSite/pseuds/EdgyOnSite
Summary: After overwatch's recall Tracer and a small team of Overwatch agents are sent to get two new recruits of which not much about their physical power is known but they are said to be exceptionally strong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have used two ocs as overwatch agents in this story. If you don't like that, then why are you still here? Otherwise I have no update scedule.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after the overwatch recall, Tracer is sent on a mission with a small team of other overwatch agents to recruit two mysterious girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocs are used, don't get triggered.

_Following the recall of Overwatch, the majority of the remaining team were stationed in Gibraltar. Many of us looked the same as we had when we had seen each other last and some of us didn't even know one another, Hana Song, for example, She was joining from South Korea, a place far from here. We had yet to receive any missions but I was eagerly waiting for when that would change. For now, though I would just have to wait I really didn't mind too much._

 

 _Beep Beep._ I groaned with reluctance at the high pitched alarm clock that signified that it was about time for me to get up. But not only that there as a knocking at my bedroom door right as I managed to turn it off. I grumbled beneath my breath and pulled myself to my feet, shuffling my feet to the door and opening it reluctantly. Before I stood Hana Song, the Korean gamer girl that had joined overwatch. She was in casual day clothes, but her feet were basically bare besides a pair of no-show socks. Her hair was brushed neatly as it usually was. I was prepared to go against my normal nature and close the door in her face but we spoke up “Dr.Ziegler decided to make a big breakfast for everyone in honor of the Overwatch’s recall. You should hurry before everyone else gets to it!” her voice was thought to be cute by much of the overwatch team and I sometimes had to agree with her accent. However, my attention was grabbed by the mention of food and she he almost went off towards the kitchen when I called after her “Hey, Hana!” and she turned swiftly on her heels to face me once more. I didn't even have to state my question before she said “She seems fine.” and practically skipped away. Angela had seemed rather restless for the past few days that we had been here and I hadn't had the chance to ask her before.

 

I decided to finally shower and put on my Chronal harness before striding out of my room. It was nice to see everyone in normal clothes, especially since Overwatch was significantly smaller than it had been prior to it being disbanded. I waltzed out into the large open room that acted as a bit of a lounge room for everyone, and also led into the kitchen. The smell of food water to my nose and I felt how truly hungry I was. Entering the kitchen; it wasn't necessarily loud but it was quite lively. The younger agents consisting of Lucio, Hana, Brigitte, Fareeha, Genji, Mei, and Jesse were obviously the loudest; conversation on various topics. It was both fascinating and somewhat disturbing to see Genji without his Cyborg ninja faceplate. His face was terribly scarred but without a doubt was never seen as someone to fear outside of the battlefield. While I stood watching everyone from a bit of a distance, I caught sight of Angela waving at me, catching my attention. She walked over to me, a stray bit of pale blonde hair hanging in front of her face, the rest pulled back into a ponytail. She held out a plate to me. “I told Hana to come to get you, but I guess you aren't as fond of mornings just yet.” She said. I nodded, glancing behind her and commented “Dr. Ziegler your hair, it’s-” “I know, Lena. I plan to cut it again.” Angela interrupted, putting the plate of food down on the table before flashing me a smile and retreating back into the kitchen. I knew something had to up with her but I didn't say anything just yet instead of taking a seat. “There you are! What took you so long?” Hana demanded in a high whiny tone. “nothing, Hana.” I replied. She scoffed quietly, resting her head in her hands. “Diva…..” She muttered. Managing not to roll my eyes I spoke again “anyway, good morning, Loves!” I cheerfully announced, receiving multiple responses. Though focused more on everyone else who began trying to start conversations with me, I noticed from the corner of my eye: Genji leave the table and head into the kitchen more than likely to talk to Angela.

 

Rather than focus on that, I focused on all my lovely friends I had here in overwatch. I couldn't pinpoint exactly all the things they were saying to me but they were also nice, some more than others but that's beside the point. After talking for a while, the room got quiet as did I, looking up to the front of the room where Overwatch's commander stood, Captain Ana Amari, standing beside him. “Attention agents of overwatch, we have a recruitment mission.”

 

Our first mission as the reborn overwatch team was recruitment. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was heading back to my room, flipping through papers I was given of information for the mission. I stopped and turned curiously to see Brigitte standing there, the papers in her hand held in more of a tight clutch. “Uh sorry to bother you, but have you noticed that Dr.Ziegler seems rather off? Genji tried to talk to her this morning, but he said she was being really conservative so he left her alone. You're really close to her so maybe you could talk to her?” She asked. Her eyes were shining with worry. I knew she hadn't known the doctor long but it wasn't hard to tell when her behavior was different. With just a moment's pause, I responded: “of course, love!” And smiled. She smiled back faintly and headed to her room down the hall as I walking into mine. I flopped onto my bed and held up the tablet from my bedside table in front of my face, scrolling through pictures from back when I was just a cadet newly in overwatch. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. “you seem to be experiencing an abnormal emotional state, Ms.Oxton.” I jumped, startled by the gentle female voice of Athena from the tablet. I closed my eyes briefly and laid down.

 

 _Crap, what time is it?_ My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. I had forgotten to talk to Angela and it already appeared to be the night. Judging by the clock it was 3:00 am. _How could I have fallen asleep like that?_ Despite the time I jumped back up, finding myself lucky that I had kept my Chronal accelerator on. I quietly left my room, stepping out into the dark hallway. There was not much going on it seemed that was out of the ordinary. Computer light beamed from under Hana’s door which read “D.va♡” on the front in Korean -which I know solely because of it is written below it in English- but I noticed that once again Dr.Ziegler’s door was cracked open. I cautiously opened it, but no one was inside. I left the room, bare feet tapping on the floor. I jogged to the other side of the building with less reluctance than I had to get up the previous day. Finally, I slowed my pace when I came upon The doctor’s office. This time I walked in quickly. “Dr. Ziegler, are you in here?” I called but not too loud. I was surprised yet relieved when I got a response. “Lena?” She sounded tired “Lena what are you doing here?” She asked. I replied quietly “I could ask you the exact same thing.” She started to say something else but I cut her off “we need you tomorrow. You need to get rest just as much as anyone else.” and she smiled. “Alright, I'll follow your orders.” and I left her be. On my way I wandered to the kitchen, pausing at the doorway. Genji had his faceplate off, staring down at something on a tablet in front of him. I let him hear me so that I wouldn't startle him as I approached. His head lifted quickly and his brown eyes landed on me. He didn't say anything to me, though. I gently sat beside him, glancing over at the tablet grasped tightly in his hands. It appeared to be a young Genji in front of a temple in Hanamura. I almost giggled at his green hair. Behind him stood an older looking boy with long black hair in a loose low ponytail. “Who is that?” I asked curiously. “Hanzo,” Genji replied in a dark tone that sent shivers down my spine. I recalled him and Jesse mentioning the name a few times as his brother and the person who tried to murder him. I slowly got up and left the room, having a feeling that I shouldn't bother him anymore. On my way back to my room, I caught a glimpse of mei sitting in the lounging area with a cup of hot tea in her hands. I didn't approach her, but when I finally reached my room, I noticed something that almost made my blood run cold. Brigitte was wandering the halls fearlessly it seemed as if awoken by a nightmare. I didn't bother her either. I had a feeling I shouldn't. Instead, I decided to go back to sleep.

 

In the morning we had to prepare. On this first mission, it would be Me, Brigitte, Angela, and Genji. We didn't know what we were truly going to be getting into and it seemed to be the best team for this mission according to captain Amari. We had pretty limited information on this girl so no one knew the best way to approach her.

_Clover Irene_

_15_

_North American_

_No further information known about her just yet. We don't know what she is capable of._

 

_Nari Young_

_23_

_Japanese._

_As previously stated we know nothing about the physical capability of these girls so we advise that you proceed with caution._

 

“I can't believe they've given us such a vague description of them, useless….” Angela complained about brutal honesty. “It is true that this may be complicated.”

Genji agreed. Brigitte seemed focused on nothing in particular, but I didn't bother her after what I had seen of her this morning. Rather than a place we were very familiar with, we were instead heading into Canada where we were going to meet the two of them. It was a little strange it seemed to be meeting two very different people from very different places in Canada in the fall but it wasn't my place to question it.

After a bit of walking, Angel- Mercy tapped my shoulder and pointed over to a table where a teen and a young woman sat. The girl had tan skin and long dark brown hair pulled into two loose low ponytails that laid flat against her back. I could tell from even where we stood that she had a metal arm, a two in fact. The two-man was pale on the other hand, her face hidden by thick black hair. She was wearing a sweetheart dress allowing me to see metal on her lower legs to a few inches above her knees. “is that-" I began to ask but Mercy cut me off “It's them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has sin but you have warnings so you can skip if you want.
> 
> Returning to the members of overwatch feels like half of a mistake for Lena. Not only are secrets uncovered, but memories are, too that some didn't wish to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realized that people actually liked my story so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! You can send any fanart you may or probably don't have to me on Instagram @EdgyOnSite

I paused for just a moment. Considering how little info we really had on them, was it really smart for us to be trusting them so easily? I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt cold metal touch my skin. It was only Genji. He clearly wasn't 100% sure what I was so worried about, but I still appreciated his efforts to calm me, even if it only made me feel that little bit more anxious.

 

Angela approached them first, considering she was probably the least suspicious looking one out of all of us. From where I stood I could her only murmurs and small blurbs of their conversation. The young black-haired woman looked a little annoyed with Angela, and from what I could tell; sounded pretty annoyed, too. It took a few minutes of waiting and what looked like awkward and uncomfortable talking and questions between the woman and Angela before the doctor brought them over. What worried me the most was that Nari and Clover didn't  _ look  _ armed. But that was only as far as I could see. The cold brown eyes of Nari sent a sticker down her spine while Clover stood not far behind her, eyes fixed on Genji as if she had seen him before. I was officially unable to shake the freaked out feeling.

 

∆∆∆

 

The ride back to the base in Gibraltar was long and quiet. The silence stretched out the entire trip and it unnerved me how a fifteen-year-old American could be so quiet for so long. For the few hours we have ‘known’ them, they seemed nearly as creepy and mysterious as the pictures we had received for the briefing of the mission. Once again an unpleasant experience. 

I was almost afraid to enter the Gibraltar base with them. For once in all the rare times it happens I couldn't recall what about it was exactly making me feel so unsafe. I caught another brief cold look from Nari before we exited the aircraft. I suddenly realized with a burst of happiness that Emily would be here. She had promised to visit right before winter arrived and I was excited in wait to see her. Though not totally shocking, Brigitte entered first, very loudly announcing herself as we all entered the cafeteria. 

 

Almost instantly I noticed Clover's eyes dart around the room anxiously ss if already looking for an escape from the large building. Even though I had known this place for so long it still felt so strange to me to be back here again after all that time.

The two newcomers took a set at one of the tables, the older one whispering to the much younger teen as the other members of overwatch entered the room. At first, some of them looked a little startled. I wonder why? I also noticed a few more distant looks. It worried me how so many people were feeling so bothered with multiple different things right now and they all seemed to show it one way or another.

 

The teenager we knew as Clover at the moment stood up. “My name Is Clover Ire-” she started but Nari cut her off. “It’s actually Clover  _ Mccree _ ” she corrected with a grumble. “It had to be changed so we were less likely to get killed.” She continued. The room went dead silent, other than the sound of slightly heavy breathing from Mccree. After more silence, Ana was the one to speak up, “Jesse?” The young man's expression was still disturbingly showing shock. Clover clearly wasn't understanding what was happening, but she was beginning to get a bit fidgety and anxious-looking. She was too freaked out to continue and sat down again. She just stared down at her metal arms, clearly unwilling to speak much more. 

“Her mother was an Ex overwatch agent and her father...I am not totally sure what was happening there but he left her after the death of her mother.” Nari's eyes bore into Jesse's as if she were staring directly into his soul. “My name is Nari young, daughter of a Yakuza. I never knew my parents but I grew up serving the Shimada family for quite a long time, until the tragedy among the two brothers. I remained there for a few years but it felt strange... “ she got a bit quieter, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking in a deep breath. When she raised her arm to do so, I noticed a wolf and dragon tattoo stretching from her hips presumably up to her chest. It was similar to the dragon that used to be on Genji’ s back but was no longer visible with his metal body. Speak of the devil came Genji's voice into my mind. “Hey, actually…” he took off his mask with a brief hiss of air that made nearly everyone flinch. Another silence before Nari stood. Her fingers gently brushed his scars and he stood still. “Genji Shimada...” she murmured but said nothing more to him. The disturbing silenced stretched out for too long before it broke into s fee conversations. I sighed heavily and couldn't get my mind off of what had happened, not even really recalling the words being said to me, but did my best to respond anyway.

 

Emily came up from behind me before pulling me aside with a shit-eating grin on her face. “C'mon  _ Tracer.” _ She teased “You've been so busy lately and I haven't seen you. Whaddya say?” Emily continued, becoming so close to my face that I could feel her breath on my face. I nearly shivered but answered, “I wouldn't mind that.”

 

|There’s Sin ahead, just gotta warn ya|

 

After returning to my room I put my cronal accelerator on its stand that keeps me in existence while in the room. I sat on the bed with Emily and instantly was met with her soft lips on mine, her hands wrapped around my neck. I explored her mouth with my tongue as I pressed her down onto the bed, earning a quiet giggle from her. I laid flat over her, nuzzling my nose into her neck, kissing gently with a few small love-bites added to it causing the red-head to moan softly, her hands running down my spine and lingering on the top of my pants. “Lena…” she mumbled, her eyes darting around for a moment, catching my attention. I wasn't sure what was going on with her at the moment but she seemed nervous. I pulled off her shirt and she didn't say anything much more as a slipped her leggings and underwear down as well. She could feel my breath on her lower stomach as I could hear her fast heartbeat. I pushed her legs to the side and began to lick her insides, making her gasp softly at first her pale face becoming flushed red as I stuck my tongue deeper. Emily was easy to get to, easily beginning to go rather crazy at the feel of my tongue. She made a quiet, straining noise before a slightly sticky liquid squirt into my mouth, nearly making me jump back. I sat up, eyes clouded with lust, Emily's eyes gleaming with pleasure. She made a gentle noise when I flopped back on the bed. 

|Sin end|

 

Emily crawled up beside me, covering us both with a blanket. She turned my head towards her, not giving me a choice but to look into her eyes. “Lena you've been acting differently since I first saw you. Is something wrong?” She asked. I wondered if I should tell her what I had seen. I figured It might be best.

“I'm not the only one. I saw something...kind if disturbing last night. Mercy was awake at 3 AM and didn't sleep until I told her to. Genji was staring at old pictures from Hanamura, Mei was awake, and Brigitte...she was wandering the hallways like she was afraid…” a sticker ran down my spine as I recalled what I had seen. Emily was quiet for a moment before kissing my forehead gently. “They should be okay...try talking to them if you think they might need some help…” she said.

 

“Because trust me, they  _ will _ .”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing that work was pretty stressful, some of the overwatch agents decide to take a night out, It was supposed to be relaxing but that turned into dirty truth or dare and from there it went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of sin in this chapter, but there's warnings for those who want to skip it. I had a lot of fun writing this because I used the excuse of them being drunk to do some wild weird and crazy things.

We couldn't help ourselves. It had been a strange and stressful week back on the job in overwatch. In order to try to relax we decided that we needed a night out. A place where we could buy alcohol wasn't a place we should have been in all at once. It happened anyway. The older agents, as well as Emily and the new recruits, stayed back while the rest of us were gone.

 

“I've never been to a place like this before., it makes me kinda nervous…” Hana murmured nervously. Having only recently turned 21, Hana was now old enough to drink, not that I was super happy about that.

“You'll be fine, love! This is our chance just to chill, ya know?” Though my words got no reply from the gamer girl, I noticed she kind of just sighed and looked nervously away. Angela rested her hand on my shoulder “I'm surprised, Lena. I didn't take you as the kind of person to know much about a place like this, either.” she cheerfully admitted. I responded with a nervous laugh as we entered the building. Inside was loud music. It was pretty dark with some lights here in there, though not bright enough to ruin the party-all-night atmosphere. We went to sit upstairs since it was less crowded up there. That's when the fun  _ really  _ began.

As the server walked over, Jesse began to talk but I had tuned him out for the most part until I heard Angela hiss “Mccree!” Sharply almost as if she were a cat. I assumed it was about the drinks he had ordered because she continued. She probably knew of his intentions to at least get himself as drunk as possible, because as soon as the glasses reached the table, she gave him a hard glare. Jesse kept his cool guard up with a smirk. 

“This is going to be fun.” I heard Genji mutter under his breath directly across from me. Without his faceplate, it still seemed so weird to see the only human part of him left. Even if it's as battle-scarred as it is. His dark brown eyes were narrowed with present uncertainty. There wasn't much to worry about with him, considering that if he gets drunk, all he can do is act like an idiot.

 

∆∆∆

 

Several hours had passed and boy was I about to die of embarrassment. Jesse had gone off somewhere with a full glass, dragging Genji with him. That was already a bad enough sign.

Everyone else was mostly just talking straight out of their heads until- 

 

**_{Here comes the sin!}_ **

 

“Oooooookay let’s play a little game of truth or dare!” Hana announced. I was the only one sober enough to disagree, aside from Angela who agreed simply because she didn't want any trouble with our far from sober friends. “Alright now lesse….how aboutuhh, Miss Angela Ziegler..” She smirked like a gremlin. The girl looked almost startled to hear her name. “Uh sure.” “Here's a test to see how brave you are~” Hana started. Oh _hell no._ She _could_ ** _not_** be serious! Angela gently set down the glass she was holding with a look of confusion and slight worry. She was clearly sober enough to consider what wild thing D.va might ask her to do. I could only imagine.

“Alrighty, since I know exactly how you swing, I dare you to let Fareeha play with you until you hit.” Hana sneered. As soon as I heard the word “hit” I knew exactly what she meant. The two girls made equally nervous faces. With a nervous noise, Angela sat on her girlfriend's lap and pulled her black tights and panties down to her ankles. I was surprised we hadn't be kicked out yet. 

I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep watching or not. A shiver of interest shot down my spine as Angela began to loud out loud moans until her lips connected with Fareeha's. Her eyes were shut as she grinding gently on fareeha's dangers that gradually got wetter and shinier looking the more Pleasured Angela became. I was confused when Fareeha moved Angela away, but startled enough to jump when she pressed Mercy belly-up against the table. I felt another small throb of pleasure in myself as Fareeha shoved her tongue into Angela's clit, licking deeper and faster until the blonde's voice hit a pitch; Loud and high until she hit orgasm. It was a few seconds until she came back down, sliding down from the table and French kissed Fareeha deeply and ground on her hard. There was no reason to dare them at all now. “Well that was exciting~ but now we need some  _ straight  _ action-”  _ oh no.  _ “JESSE!” Hana called over the volume of the music. Jesse never appeared, but Genji did. “He's basically 20 feet out of the sober zone.” He said simply. “But I guess I will have to find him sooner or later.” He added. Before D.va could open her mouth to ask, Genji quickly added: “Just because Angela gave me the ability to, I refuse to participate in your dirty games.” He snapped. Hana looked slightly disappointed. “Fineeee. Tracer-uh- Lenaaa. I dare you to tongue-kiss Brigitte!” I just sighed. The sooner I did it, the earlier It would be over. I leaned over to Brigitte who was leaning on the wall and slipped my tongue into her mouth. My weight on top of her plus her surprise, she slid down onto her back with me practically pinning her. It wasn't intentional I swear. Brigitte pushed me back a bit, panting as I had clearly taken her breath away. “L-Lena…” she gently pushed me back. By the time I sat up a gasped and jumped in shock. “My goodness, Jesse! Don't sneak up on people like that!” I huffed. Mccree was standing there with a flushed face and quietly devilish smirk. I almost rolled my eyes.  “There you are, Cowboy! Lena and Brigitte didn't finish the dare as I wanted so we gotta punish ‘em!” Hana drunkenly explained, waving her glass as she gestured at me. Jesse gave her a look that as a bit more dark and ominous than I was expecting. It threw Hana off guard even. “So you want me to do what? “ he snapped. Hana gave him a certain look and he sighed. He grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up to my feet and I stumbled with a short quiet swear. They  _ couldn't  _ be  _ serious, _ could they…?

 

A unisex bathroom. Small and made for one person, but surprisingly we both fit inside. He picked me up by my waist and pressed me hard against the wall. A gasped at first and tilted my head back as he lifted my legs up. I shut my eyes as I heard his pants unzip and felt something hard slam even harder into me with consistently hard and fast thrusts. I let out a few helpless moans. I shivered as his tongue ran along the side of my neck. He kissed up and down my neck, as well as leaving a few marks. With a few more rough thrusts, his body shuddered a little with a small spurt of hot liquid. He slowed down. The room was hot and we were both covered in sweat. He grunted with another harsher shudder of his body and paused, panting heavily like a tired dog before he let me slide down the floor.

 

**_{Sin is finally over. Recap for the people who skipped it: everyone did some pretty embarrassing shit and Mccree boned tracer without her consent because almost everyone is drunk out of their minds}_ **

 

I sat panting and whimpering until Jesse spoke up “Whenever we sober up, just remember Hana made me do it.” He panted loudly “we should get up before they leave our asses.”

 

The next Day…

 

I was calmly laying on the couch watching cartoons until The door flung open and hit the wall with the same fury as it had been thrown open. In walked Jesse and Jack. “I shoulda left you at that police station! Maybe that would teach you to stop drinking into oblivion! Not to mention that you can't even  _ pay  _ for all the things you broke!” 

 

It didn't look like Jesse was listening. 

 

“Alright, what all did you kids do last night?” Jack asked. “I won't hurt anyone for it, promise,” Ana added.

 

We didn't believe that.

 

“Fareeha and I had sex…” Angela answered first.

 

“Tracer and I kinda kissed…” Brigitte mumbled, clearly more unhappy than embarrassed about what happened.

 

“I had my way with Lucio.” Hana said.

 

“I banged a couple girls, Lena….and some guys, before I broke a bunch of shit.” Jesse said calmly. He looked kinda okay with it. It kind of freaked me out how calm he was.

 

“See, I am basically the only one who can't do a bunch of stupid shit.” Genji said, clearly finding it in himself to be proud of it. Angela spoke up to prove him wrong “Actually, Genji,your body is how do I say..regenerating. Most of your body is still human, just covered with metal and wires to help you live. However recently I've noticed that the weaker parts are your body are regenerating. You will be nearly back to normal very soon.”

 

It was hard to tell what g enji was thinking or feeling in that moment. 


End file.
